Von Äpfeln, Schlangen und frechen Spatzen
by soly
Summary: Ein unerwartetes Paradies


Von Äpfeln, Schlangen und frechen Spatzen

Von Äpfeln, Schlangen und frechen Spatzen

Authors Note…  
Dieses Mal bin ich nur Erfüllungsgehilfin, das hier hat sich eine Freundin von mir gewünscht und da sie mich so nett gebeten hat, konnte ich nicht widerstehen…

Disclaimer…  
„Fluch der Karibik" gehört dem Disney-Konzern

Von Äpfeln, Schlangen und frechen Spatzen  
Hätte man mir vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, dass ich eines Tages einmal meine Kabine betreten und dabei beinahe von einer Lawine…Nein, eher einem Wasserfall aus Äpfeln erschlagen werde würde, so hätte ich demjenigen ganz sicher nicht geglaubt, sondern ihn kurzerhand an die allerhöchste Rah hängen lassen oder es als Seemannsgarn abgetan.  
Tja, hätte.  
Nun aber stehe ich in der Tür zu meiner Kabine und um mich herum kullern, obwohl ich die Tür schon vor beinahe einer Minute geöffnet hatte, noch immer Äpfel. Um es genauer zu definieren, es handelte sich dabei, wie ich nun deutlich erkennen kann, auch noch um glänzende, rotbackige Äpfel und für ein paar sehr unschöne Sekunden ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich mich nach der dazugehörigen, verführerischen Schlange umsehe.  
Aber, ich sehe weder ein Reptil, noch meine persönliche Schlange, der ich dieses…obskure Obstlager in meiner Kabine wohl zu verdanken habe. Und irgendwie schleicht sich nun auch der, leider belustigte und bewundernde Gedanke ein, wie zu allen Meeresströmungen er das nun wieder fertig gebracht hatte.  
Woher hatte er diese ganzen Äpfel?  
So wie ich meine Schlange kenne, so stammen sie entweder direkt aus dem Paradies, oder aus den Vorratskammern der verschiedensten Schiffe der Royal Navy. Irgendwie befürchte ich aber doch, dass es sich dabei eher um Letzteres handeln dürfte und ich nehme mir vor, mal ganz unverbindlich herumfragen zu lassen, welche Schiffe oder welche Kolonien dann ihren Obstvorrat vermissen.  
Und dann werde ich Jack jagen.  
Mal wieder.  
Man könnte inzwischen schon fast ein Muster darin sehen.  
Jack tut irgendwas, meistens etwas Illegales, was meine Aufmerksamkeit erwecken _muss_ und wohl auch soll und ich reagiere auch gleich prompt und ganz brav. Ich bin wohl wirklich sehr berechenbar für meine Schlange…Na ja, ich lasse dann mal wieder alle Segel setzen, um die Black Pearl, beziehungsweise ihren Kapitän einzuholen und ihn dann irgendwo festzusetzen.  
Das ich ihn auch immer bekomme, liegt ebenso wie dass er nach einer gewissen Zeit immer zu entkommen pflegt, nur bedingt an meinen oder seinen herausragenden Fähigkeiten, sondern viel eher daran, dass er sich, natürlich erst nach irgendeinem waghalsigen Manöver, immer von mir fangen lässt und ich mich immer schlafend stelle, wenn er dann wieder geht. Oder, dass mein Schiff plötzlich falsch im Wind liegt und die Pearl so auf wundersame Weise einen Vorsprung erringen kann.  
Ich könnte ihn nicht fangen, denn ein Spatz muss frei sein und eine Schlange entwindet sich eh immer ihren Häschern. Mir persönlich würden, obgleich ich es nie zugeben würde, das Jagen und das Stellen meiner persönlichen Beute fehlen und außerdem dann würde ich nicht mehr solche netten Überraschungen vorfinden.  
Langsam bücke ich mich und hebe einen dieser herrlichen Äpfel auf und betrachtete das Obst in meiner Hand, nachdem ich mich umgesehen hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe weilte, schmunzelnd, bevor ich hineinbeißen wollte.  
Wollte, denn plötzlich wurde der Apfel von einem Degen aufgespießt und noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, sehe ich mich aber meiner persönlichen Schlange gegenüber, deren goldene Giftzähne im Licht funkeln, während er genüsslich in den rotgoldenen Apfel beißt. Der Saft läuft über sein Kinn und ich ertappe mich unwillkürlich dabei, wie ich, wenn auch nur kurz, schlucken muss.  
Aber wirklich nur sehr kurz, dann straffe ich meine Gestalt aber schon wieder und will ihn gerade zurechtweisen, dass es sich, selbst bei der Werbung um einen Partner oder bei einem Geschenk…Ich bin noch nicht sicher, in welche Kategorie die Apfel-Eskapade nun zu zählen ist…nicht gehört anderer Leute Eigentum auf welchem Wege auch immer Zweckzuentfremden.  
Leider scheint Jack nicht gewillt mir zuzuhören, denn die Spitze des Degens, an der wie ich nun sehe, noch immer etwas von dem Saft des zuvor aufgespießten Apfels schimmert, liegt nun an meiner Kehle. Ein Seufzen entrang sich meiner Kehle und irgendwie ahne ich schon, dass nun eine der gefürchteten Diskussionen mit Captain Jack Sparrow folgen würde, an deren Ende niemand mehr weiß, worum es eigentlich ursprünglich mal ging.  
Dennoch, Jack hat ganz eindeutig das bessere Argument und so begegne ich nun ruhig seinem Blick, während er mit ein paar weiteren Bissen den Apfel verzehrt. Wie es eine Person schafft, so erotisch beim Essen eines Apfels auszusehen werde ich zwar nie wirklich verstehen können, aber wenigstens für diesen einen Moment verstehe ich nur zu gut, warum Adam und Eva sich haben verführen lassen.  
Ich wäre dieser Schlange auch gefolgt.  
„Du hast meine Äpfel durcheinander gebracht.", seine Stimme war ein leises, heiseres Flüstern und plötzlich fühle ich, wie ich in meine Kabine und an einen warmen Körper gezogen werde und als ich aufsehe, blicken dunkelumrandete Augen zu mir auf, „Nun musst du sie wieder sortieren."  
„Ihr solltet die Tür schließen, Captain Sparrow.", dieses Spiel können zwei spielen und so löse ich mich nun von ihm und streiche meine Uniform wieder glatt, während ich vorsichtig über den mit Äpfeln bedeckten Boden schreite und mich an meinen Schreibtisch setze. Das ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm sitze, ist auch Taktik, denn nichts und niemand kann Jack all zu lange widerstehen. Und, ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich es schon gar nicht kann, „Und dann könnt Ihr mir sicher erzählen, welche armen Seeleute nun auf ihre Äpfel verzichten müssen?"  
„Wollt Ihr jetzt wirklich über _Versorgungsengpässe_ reden, Commodore?", ich höre ihn näher kommen und spüre bald darauf seinen Atem meine Haut kitzeln, „Wollt Ihr nicht lieber einige Studien vornehmen?"  
„Und, was für _Studien_ schweben Euch da vor, Sparrow?", ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass er genau weiß, was alleine seine Nähe schon bei mir auslöst, schließlich ist er ein berechnender Pirat, eine Schlange! Aber ich bin trotzdem nicht gewillt ihm so leicht nach – und mich in seine Hände zu begeben. Egal, ob er seine Finger gerade über mein Schlüsselbein wandern lässt, oder ob seine andere Hand durch meine Haare streicht, ich werde es ihm nicht so leicht machen.  
Auch, wenn ich den Uniformkragen morgen früh hochschlagen muss, damit man die deutlichen Bisse an meinem Hals nicht sehen könnte.  
--

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er das nun wieder geschafft haben mag, meine Erinnerungen zeigen mir nur noch deutliche Bilder davon, wie ich an meinem Schreibtisch sitze und dem verdammt besten Piraten der Meere, taktisch klug den Rücken zuwende, während sich seine Hände gerade, verbotenerweise ihren Weg unter meine Uniform suchen und seine Lippen über meinen Hals wandern.  
Ein leises Seufzen entkam mir und danach enden die Bilder.  
Und als ich nun meine Augen nun wieder öffne, stelle ich sehr überrascht fest, dass ich mittlerweile auf meinem Bett liege.  
Jack kniet über mir.  
Das wundert mich nun weniger, ebenso das zufriedene und leicht herausfordernde Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. So ungefähr muss die Schlange im Paradies ausgesehen haben, als sie Eva versucht hat. Das einzige, was mir an dieser Situation und an diesem Vergleich nicht gefällt, ist dass ich verführt und somit die Rolle der Eva übernehmen soll.  
Jack stört das auch wieder viel weniger, was mich aber eigentlich ebenso wenig wundert. Ich kenne ihn inzwischen gut genug und weiß, dass das für ihn alles nur ein Spiel ist. Das hier, was nun gerade zwischen uns ist, egal welche Gefühle auch auf beiden Seiten wirklich dahinterstecken mögen, ist in seinen Augen lediglich ein Kampf um die Dominanz und dieses Mal ist er sehr siegessicher, als er sich nun zu mir hinunterbeugt und mich fordernd küsst. Seine Hände beschäftigen sich derweil mit meinem Hemd und ich höre den feinen Stoff unter seinen ungeduldigen Finger schließlich reißen, bevor ich seine warmen Finger über meine kühle Haut streichen fühle.  
Gerade will ich ihn zurecht- und ihn darauf hinweisen, dass man dies hier als Amtsanmaßung oder auch als fehlenden Respekt entgegen der Uniform auslegen könnte und dass man es problemlos seinem ellenlangen Strafregister hinzufügen könnte, aber alles was ich nun noch hervorbringe ist ein weiteres zufriedenes Seufzen. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass Jacks Finger mittlerweile von seinen äußerst talentierten Lippen ersetzt worden waren und die Bartstoppeln mich nun kitzelten.  
Ich werde, gegen meinen Willen, wie ich, wenn es auch nur für das Protokoll meiner Erinnerungen sein mochte, anmerken möchte, gerade von einem Piraten verführt. Es stört mich allerdings auch nicht im geringsten, und mein Körper reagiert eh schon wie von selber auf die Nähe und ich drücke mich an ihn und stöhnte leise auf.  
Dann beiße ich mir wieder auf die Lippen, denn ein letzter Anflug von Realitätssinn, den ich mir irgendwie bewahrt habe, erinnert mich mit beißendem Spott daran, dass wir nach wie vor auf meinem Schiff sind. Außerdem steht die Tür noch immer weit offen und die Äpfel liegen auch immer noch auf dem Gang.  
Eine Einladung für Neugierige.  
Ein rotbackiger Teppich.  
Widerwillig schiebe ich Jack von mir, „Nein."  
„Nein?", es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell der Ausdruck in den schwarzumrandeten Augen wechseln kann, aber nun wirken sie wieder wie glühende Kohlestücke, als sie mich als wäre ich ein Insekt mustern. Wahrscheinlich haben diese dunklen Augen selten Leute zu sehen bekommen, die sich ihnen nicht so einfach unterordnen.  
Ich bemühe mich, obgleich ich mich doch etwas seziert fühle, nun nicht noch mehr in den Blick, der wohl für jeden anderen unlesbar wäre, hineinzuinterpretieren und deute stattdessen lieber zur Tür, „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Ihr es an Bord Eures Schiffes handhabt, Captain Sparrow, aber hier auf meinem Schiff schließt man die Türen."  
„So, tut man das…?", die dunkelhaarige Schlange lächelte mich an und löste sich kurz von mir, um die Tür zu schließen, bevor sie sich dann aber wieder neben mir auf dem Bett niederließ und ihren Blick über meinen, für seinen Geschmack sicher noch viel zu angezogenen Körper wandern ließ, „Fühlt Ihr Euch nun wohler, oder stört Euch sonst noch etwas, Commodore?"  
Der leise Spott in seiner Stimme taucht nun auch als merklich amüsiertes Leuchten in den dunklen Augen auf und ich verkneife mir wieder einmal ein Seufzen. Stattdessen greife ich, im Umgang mit diesem speziellen Piraten beinahe schon an alles gewöhnt, nun nach seinem Hemd und ziehe ihn daran für einen kurzen Kuss zu mir, „Ihr könntet auch noch die Äpfel wegräumen, Sparrow."  
„Keine Lust.", wieder eine der für ihn typischen Antworten und bevor ich nun noch etwas erwidern kann, küsst er mich erneut und ich fühle eine Hand über meinen Hosenbund und auch langsam tiefer streichen. Die Hand verharrt auf meinem Oberschenkel und meine Finger sind, wie ich erstaunt feststelle, schon dabei Jack zu entkleiden.  
Wie lange ist es her, dass ich seine sonnengebräunte Haut hatte sehen…hatte berühren dürfen? Ich versuche mich nur halbherzig daran zu erinnern, ich bin gerade eigentlich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt von Captain Jack Sparrow ausgezogen und verführt zu werden. Und, natürlich auch damit Captain Jack Sparrow auszuziehen und zu verführen.

Die Erinnerungen daran werden für längere Zeit das einzige sein, was uns bleibt.  
Ich werde mich an jede Einzelheit erinnern. Alles ist in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.  
Der Geschmack von Jacks Haut, als ich ihn nun noch einmal küsse.  
Das Kitzeln seiner Haare auf meiner überreizten Haut, als er sich vorsichtig bewegt.  
Die Hitze seines Körpers, so nahe neben mir.  
Seine feurigen Küsse aus der vergangenen Nacht.  
Das Gefühl von ihm in mir.  
Und natürlich auch die unzähligen kleinen Bisse.  
Die meisten dieser kleinen Liebesbezeugungen konnte ich bisher zumindest glücklicherweise immer unter der Uniform verbergen, darin habe ich inzwischen ja auch schon Erfahrung gesammelt. Aber, wenn ich an die letzte Nacht denke, so hat meine falsche Schlange sich scheinbar zum Ziel gesetzt immer neue, und immer schwerer zu kaschierende Orte für diese Bisse zu finden.  
Zum Glück ist der Kragen des Hemdes hoch, auch wenn die Hemdsärmel leider den neusten Biss auf meinem Handrücken nicht verdecken können wird. Aber noch kümmere ich mich nicht darum. Ich will mich nicht darum kümmern müssen, denn noch ist die Sonne nicht aufgegangen und somit gehören diese wenigen Minuten noch uns.  
Jack gehört noch mir.  
Es ist nur eine erstohlene Zeit und wir beide wissen es.  
Mein Blick wandert über den Körper neben mir im Bett und ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Jack liegt vertrauensvoll neben mir, einen Arm um meine Taille geschlungen und unsere Beine haben sich irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht hoffnungslos ineinander und in der Bettdecke verwirrt.  
Ein ganz normaler Morgen.  
Für Liebende.  
Auch bei uns.  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen dringen nun durch die Fenster in das Innere der Kabine und seufzend schließe ich meine Augen. Nicht wegen der Helligkeit der aufgehenden Sonne, nein ich will nur nicht Mitansehen müssen, wie aus meinem Jack wieder der Kapitän der Black Pearl werden und wie er mich wieder alleine lassen wird.  
Ich werde dann wieder Commodore James Norrington sein und die Black Pearl samt ihrer Mannschaft jagen müssen.  
Das Bett bewegt sich leicht und ich brauche keine wirklich scharfen Sinne, um zu wissen, dass Jack nun aufgewacht ist und nun gerade wirklich dabei ist mich alleine zu lassen. Ich kneife die Augen fest zu und stelle mich, wie jeden Morgen, den wir gemeinsam hatten, schlafend, so mache ich es uns beiden leichter.  
Hoffe ich.  
Eine warme Hand streicht noch ein letztes Mal vorsichtig und unendlich zärtlich, wie man es kaum von einem Piraten vermutet hätte, über meinen nackten Rücken und ich fühle, wie sanfte Lippen und Bartstoppeln für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinen Hals streifen. Er bemüht sich, mich nicht zu wecken und ich erlaube mir ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als ich ihn bei mir fühlte, bevor die Wärme des Körpers neben mir aber auch schon wieder verschwindet und ich die vertrauten Geräusche des Anziehens hörte.  
Jack fluchte leise, über die Unkooperativität seiner Kleidung. Er beschuldigt sie einiger Verbrechen, die mich zum Schmunzeln bringen, und auch darüber, dass die Sonne viel zu früh aufgehen musste. Aber er bemüht sich gerade zu verzweifelt darum leise zu sein und mich nicht aufzuwecken, dass ich gegen das Lächeln ankämpfe und eine neutrale Miene zeigen kann, als sich schließlich die Schritte wieder dem Bett näherten.  
Nur noch wenige Sekunden und ich wäre wieder alleine und es fällt mir unendlich schwer, nicht die Augen zu öffnen und Jack ein letztes Mal anzusehen. Aber, ich darf es nicht, es ist gegen unsere Abmachung, gegen unsere Traditionen und ich darf sie nicht brechen. Ich muss den Spatz gehen lassen.  
Seine Lippen streifen meine Stirn.  
Ein Luftzug.  
Ich bin alleine.  
Wieder.

Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel zeigt mir wieder mein ernstes und beherrschtes Gesicht, nichts daran erinnert mehr an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht. Nun ja, nicht mehr bis auf die zahlreichen Äpfel, die immer noch, sacht vom leichten Wellengang bewegt, durch den Raum kullern.  
Jack ist vor eine halben Stunde gegangen und ich habe die Zeit über gegrübelt, was ich denn nun bitte mit seinem obstigen Geschenk anfangen soll. Aber, nun wird es wohl dich wieder Zeit meinen Part in unserem kleinen gemeinsamen Spiel auszuführen und so verlasse ich die Sicherheit meiner Kabine und gebe ich den Befehl die Black Pearl zu jagen.

Sofort werden die Segel gehisst und das Schiff in den Wind gebracht und ich genieße für einige kostbare Sekunden das Gefühl des Windes, der über meine Haut streicht.  
Beinahe so zart wie Jacks Finger in der letzten Nacht.  
Aber nur beinahe.  
Meine Finger ertasten etwas in meiner Tasche und als ich es schließlich neugierig hervorzog, konnte ich mir das Lächeln nur schwerlich verkneifen. Ein kleines dunkles Holzkästchen, mit Gold abgesetzt lag in meiner Hand und als ich es denn vorsichtig aufklappe, lächelte ich wirklich leicht und strich über das polierte Holz, „Ich soll dich also finden?"  
Ob Äpfel wohl waffenfähig sind?  
Die Vorstellung der Black Pearl eine Breitseite aus Äpfeln zu geben, erscheint mir irgendwie passend…  
--


End file.
